


Just A Kiss

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [101]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: A collection of short fics in response to a kissing meme on Tumblr.





	1. Bruce/Natasha: I'm sorry kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I got these ages ago and I've finally finished most of them. So please enjoy :D

Bruce knew the second he saw the look on Natasha’s face that he was in trouble. He’d already called and texted, several times to apologize but they all went unanswered. He almost didn’t want to face her, but that was kind of hard to do when they lived together. 

She was leaning against the kitchen counter with her usual mug of coffee. The way she watched him was almost predatory, but not in a good way. She was waiting for him to say something and he was afraid to say the wrong thing and land himself in even more trouble. 

“Good morning,” he finally settled on. 

She was standing directly in front of the coffee pot and he had to reach around her to pour himself a mug. 

She grunted in response, but it was more than he expected, more than he deserved. 

“How did you sleep?” he tried.

Natasha slowly set her mug on the counter and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You stood me up,” she said, her tone ice cold. 

Bruce ducked his head and stared down into his mug. 

“I know.” 

“Why?” 

He looked back up with a raised eyebrow. “You didn’t get my messages?” 

“I did,” she assured him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wanted to hear it directly from you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said with a sigh. “I just lost track of time.” 

“Is that your final answer?”

“You don’t believe me?” 

She smirked a little and let her arms fall to her sides. “I’ve known you too long to not believe you Banner.” 

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Her smirk grew. “Yes you will.” 

“Was it really that awful without me?” Bruce asked. 

“It wasn’t pleasant,” she said, making a face.

“I’m really sorry.” 

He took a step closer and reached out for her hand. She didn’t pull away when he squeezed her fingers so he pulled her close until their chests were touching. 

“And I promise I’ll more than make it up to you.” 

“How?” 

It was Bruce’s turn to smirk. 

“Well,” he said. “For starters,” 

He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to her lips, chaste at first but with a promise of more to come. He felt her lips curve into a smile against his before she pulled away. 

“You’re off to a good start, Banner.” 

“There’s plenty more where that came from.” 


	2. Bruce/Natasha: Exhausted parents kiss

“Should we try driving him around, see if that calms him down?” Natasha asked, running her fingers through her hair frantically. 

“At this point, it couldn’t hurt,” Bruce sighed as he continued to walk around the room, bouncing their son in his arms. 

They’d only had Leo home for only a couple weeks and still getting used to having a newborn in the house. Leo had been fussy all day but when they went to put him down for the night he started screaming and nothing they tried to calm him down worked so far. Bruce was exhausted and Natasha looked like she might fall asleep at any moment. 

“I can take him,” he offered. “You get some sleep.” 

Natasha shook her head. “I’m not sleeping until he does.” 

The look in her eye silenced any argument he had. She crossed the room in a few easy steps and held her hands out for the baby. Bruce passed him over without a word. Natasha cradled him against her chest and slowly rocked him back and forth. 

“I’ll go start the car,” Bruce said and Natasha nodded absently, her attention on their son. 

Bruce watched them for a moment longer before turning out of the room and heading downstairs to retrieve his car keys. Once he had them he rushed into the garage to start his car. 

It took a few minutes for it to warm up and when it was Bruce went back inside to get Leo and Nat. The house as quiet and Bruce immediately panicked. He sprinted up the stairs and into their bedroom, stopping short at the sight in front of him. 

Natasha was laid across the middle of the bed, Leo sleeping soundly against her chest. Natasha’s eyelids were drooping as she ran her fingers up and down Leo’s back. 

Bruce stood in the doorway a few moments longer just watching the two of them. But then Natasha’s eyes opened and locked on his and he couldn’t stay away any longer. He walked around the bed and knelt down beside Natasha head. 

“How did you do that?” he whispered, reaching out to brush the loose strands of hair out of her face. 

“I don’t know,” she answered, her eyelids drooping closed. “But if you wake him I might actually kill you.” 

Bruce smirked and moved his hand to join Nat’s on Leo’s back. 

“Should we put him in his crib?” 

“I don’t want to move.” 

“Okay,” Bruce chuckled softly and stood back up. 

He bent over and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. When he pulled away she tilted her head up and he swooped back to kiss her lips. 

“I’ll be right back,” he promised and hurried out of the room. 

By the time he got back, Natasha was passed out. As quickly and quietly as he could, Bruce made a nest of pillows in the center of the bed and eased Leo into it so he was laying on his back between the two of them. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered into the dark room and climbed into bed. 

He rolled over on his side and let his exhaustion take over and his wasn’t long before he was conked out too. 


	3. Carol/Maria: In the other's lap kiss

“What are you doing?” 

Maria looked up from the book she was reading to see Carol standing above her spot on the couch, her hair still dripping from the shower she just took. 

“I was trying to finally finish this book, but I’m assuming you have something else in mind.” 

Carol smirked and rounded the back of the couch, leaping onto the cushions beside Maria.

“Don’t mind me, finish your book.”

Maria narrowed her eyes, not trusting the overly innocent look Carol was giving her. 

“What?” Carol asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch. 

“What are you doing?” 

She shrugged and reached blindly for the newspaper on the coffee table. 

“Reading. Isn’t that what we’re doing?” 

“Yeah,” Maria agreed, dragging the word out slowly. 

Carol winked and Maria watched her flip to the comics section. She still didn’t trust that Carol was just going to sit there quietly and let her read, but she was going to try and get through the last of her book. She’d been trying to get through it for almost a month and dammit if she wasn’t going to finish it. 

She got through four pages before she felt Carol pressing her toes against her thigh. Maria ignored her, not willing to get distracted so easily. Instead, she reached out and grabbed Carol’s toes and pushed her foot away. Carol huffed, but kept her feet to herself. 

A few pages later, Maria nearly jumped off the couch when Carol’s head ended up on her shoulder. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Maria asked, trying to hide her amusement. 

“No,” Carol answered and snuggled up against Maria’s side. 

“I thought you were reading.” 

“I got bored,” Carol pouted up at her. 

“Why don’t you find something else to do?” 

“I’m too comfortable here.” 

Maria turned her head and kissed the top of Carol’s head and went back to her book. 

“I’m almost done with this.” 

“I’ll be here.” 

Maria glanced over to see that Carol’s eyes were closed. She kissed her head again before starting the next page of her book. 

An hour later, Maria finally reached the end of her book and it was worth the month it took her to get through it. Carol, to her surprise had remained quiet and mostly still for the duration. Maria thought she fell asleep for a while, but she kept running her fingers over the ends of Maria’s hair while she read. 

“How was it?” Carol asked, lifting her head from Maria’s shoulder. 

“Good.” Maria said. “What should we do now?” 

Carol’s smirk was immediate and she quickly slid across the cushions until she was situated in Maria’s lap. 

“I had a few ideas,” she said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Do tell.” 

Carol’s smirk turned into a wide grin before she leaned down and pressed her lips against Maria’s. Maria hummed softly and smiled into the kiss. Definitely worth making Carol wait. 


	4. Bruce/Natasha: Forehead kiss

“You’re doing what exactly?” Natasha asked staring at Bruce in disbelief. 

“I think I found a way to fuse my consciousness with Hulk’s strength,” he explained, his hologram gesturing excitedly. 

“How exactly did you manage that?” 

“It’s what I’ve been working on this whole time.” 

Natasha crossed her arms and leaned back in her desk chair. “Are you sure it’s going to work?” 

Bruce let out a sigh and looked down at his hands. When he looked back up the wild excitement was gone from his eyes and it with a flat, serious stare. 

“It has to,” he said simply. 

“Okay,” Natasha said with a nod. “When will you be ready?” 

“A week, maybe two.” 

She sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eye. “I want to be there.” 

Bruce shook his head. “No. There’s too many things that could go wrong.” 

“Which is why I want to be there.” 

He looked like he wanted to argue more, but realized that she wasn’t going to let it go. 

“Fine,” he finally said. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready. Goodnight.” 

“Night, Bruce.” 

* * *

A week and a half later, Natasha was standing in Bruce’s gamma lab in Virginia. Bruce was getting strapped into a chair that looked like the one in his file she first read at SHIELD. It was scaled slightly larger than the original to accommodate the size Bruce was expecting to grow to. 

In the back of her mind she still wasn’t convinced that this permanent transformation was the best course of action, but Bruce was adamant. It was his decision so Natasha kept her thoughts to herself and put on a supportive face even though she scared shitless that this was going to kill Bruce. 

Natasha stepped up to the chair when Bruce’s assistant was finished securing the straps. Bruce smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers a little harder than she’d intended. 

“Please stop looking at me like I’m already dead.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said and loosened her grip slightly. 

“It’s going to work, Nat.” 

She smiled again and didn’t answer. 

_ “Dr. Banner, we’re ready to start.” _ His assistant’s voice sounded from behind the barrier. 

“I guess I’ll see you on the other side.” 

Natasha squeezed his fingers one last time and bent over to press a long kiss to his forehead. 

“Don’t die, okay.” 

Bruce hummed softly and poked her in the side. “I promise.” 

Natasha gave him one last once over for turning on her heel and going to join Bruce’s assistant behind the barrier. She stood back and watched the younger man type around on the controls, biting her fingernails. 

“He’s going to be fine,” he said, barely glancing over his shoulder at her. 

Natasha didn’t respond, too focused on the sound of the machine starting. Bruce met her eyes through the small glass window that separated the chair from the control panel. He gave another thumbs up before he closed his eyes. 

“Are you ready?” his assistant asked Bruce. 

“Let’s do this,” Bruce responded. 

Natasha turned around when the machine whirred to life and held her breath as the lab grew quiet. 

“Oh my god,” the assistant whispered. 

Natasha refused to turn around until she heard Bruce’s voice, distinctly deeper than a few minutes ago.

“Natasha, turn around.” 

Slowly she turned and laid her eyes on the new Bruce.


	5. Bruce/Natasha: Awkward kiss

Bruce was back at the compound for the first time since the big transformation. It had been almost two months and watching him walk around Natasha could tell he still wasn’t used to his new size. She found it oddly endearing to watch him duck through doorways that were clearly tall enough for him to fit through and over estimate the amount of force was required to sit on the sofa or pick up a glass of water. 

“Should we watch a movie?” she asked after he cracked the salad bowl he was washing from dinner. 

The muscles in his jaw jumped as he set the broken bowl on the counter. He nodded as he dried his hands on the dish towel. 

“You pick,” he said with a sigh and shuffled toward the couches. 

Natasha watched him start to sit on one of the couches, bit change his mind halfway through and plop down on the floor in front of it. She walked over and sat on the floor beside him. 

“You don’t have to sit down here with me,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head as he avoided her eyes. 

“I don’t mind,” she said, leaning against his arm. “There’s more room down here.” 

Bruce chuckled. “If you say so.” 

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” 

“I didn’t think it would take this long,” he admitted. 

Natasha ran her fingers up and down the pronounced muscles of his forearm. His skin was rougher now, but the effect she had was still the same. Goosebumps spread up his arms and the muscles twitched as her fingers moved. Natasha smiled to herself, glad that some things never changed. 

“We’re almost ready to publish,” he said, the tone of his voice lightening slightly. 

“You’re going to be famous,” she teased. 

“That wasn’t the goal.” 

“I know,” Natasha said, looking at him seriously. “And you’re happier now?” 

The corners of his lips turned up. “I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Good.” 

She turned her attention back on the TV screen. 

“Hey Nat?” 

“Yeah?” 

Natasha looked up and knew what Bruce was going to do before he started to lean down. She smiled softly and sat up to meet him halfway, but before their lips met Bruce’s forehead smacked into Natasha’s. The pain was sharp and radiated into her brain. 

She pulled back and put a hand on her forehead. There would definitely be a bruise in the next couple days, but that was the least of her worries. When she looked up, Bruce’s face had completely crumbled and he started to get up, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Bruce,” she said when he wouldn’t look at her. “Let’s try again.” 

“Don’t do me any favors,” he huffed. 

“Bruce,” she said again, firmer this time and he finally looked at her. “Kiss me.” 

He hesitated a moment, looking over her for a beat before leaning in again. Natasha was ready for him this time and caught his face between her hands and cradled his cheeks as their lips pressed together. 

It was different, certainly, but it was still Bruce and Natasha wanted to do it again.


	6. Bruce/Natasha: We can never be together kiss

The pain disappeared the second Bruce snapped and everything went dark. When he opened his eyes, the world was bathed in dizzying orange hue. Bruce felt something lapping at his ankles and when he looked down he was standing in an endless pool of water, only he couldn’t feel it’s wetness. 

It took him a moment to realize that he was just Banner again, but he didn’t have time to wrap his head around his surreal surroundings before a voice called out to him in the distance. 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce’s heart dropped into his stomach at the sound of it. It was impossible. But there she was, standing on the horizon in her tactical suit. Bruce hurried toward her, moving easily over the water. Despite the large distance he thought was between them, he reached her in a few quick steps. 

“How?” was the only thing he could muster as he took her in. 

Natasha smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. Bruce leaned into her warm touch, still not entirely convinced this wasn’t all some sort of elaborate dream. 

“I don’t know,” she answered and her voice echoed against the empty space surrounding them. 

“Am I dead?” 

She chuckled at that. “I don’t think so.” 

His face fell and he covered the hand on his cheek and held tight. 

“You are.” 

She just shrugged and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“It’s not so bad,” she said and he believed her. 

For the first time in five years, the lines of her face were relaxed and she looked at ease. Her job was done, she could finally stop. He just wished the price hadn’t been her life. 

“Nat, I’m-” he started, but she cut him off with a finger against his lips and a short shake of her head. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

Tears dripped down his cheeks before he realized and she wiped them away with a quick swipe of her thumb. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” he said through a sob. 

Natasha just smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

“I know, but you can’t stay here forever.” 

Without another thought, he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled before he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. 

It ended too soon and she gave him a little push on the chest. 

“Go, before they get worried.” 

“Goodbye, Natasha.” 

He gave her one last look before closing his eyes again. This time when he opened his eyes he was back in the compound, with just enough time to see a spaceship block out the sun.


End file.
